The rise of Alex Chase
by lac051
Summary: My first story


Prologue Pov Maximum Ride

"No!" I screamed as I pounded my fist into the wall leaving a small dent. "Max she's gone; you have to deal with it." Fang said to me. "She can't be dead!" I turned around to look at him, Tears in my eyes, He stared at me looking unmoved by her death "You don't care do you?" I said "it's always been like that hasn't it!" I screamed backing towards the window getting ready to do an up and away. "Leave Max" he said" Running away from your problems has always been your thing." Fang said. I jumped. I could hear the people gasp as I fell. And here we are now.

Chapter 1 Pov Alex

My feet pound against the ground. Rocks tear at my feet but i ignore them. My heart pumps as i jump of at least a thirty foot drop. A cushion of air forms around me as i hit the ground. My body feels like acid is being poured down by the stents I'm too used to having in my hand. Something sharp hits me in the shoulder and then suddenly I'm unconscious. I woke up in my room, no wait, correction my cell and thought to myself "Well so much for that plan." Suddenly a Loud buzzer sounds and a man in a white lab coat stepped in. He started reading off all the information about me "So your name is Alex Chase, you are almost seven feet tall, have grey eyes, dark brown hair and," He was obviously blind" you just recently tried to escape, again, which obviously failed" he said mockingly as if I had failed at not only escaping but at life in general. "Now" he had started talking again "You have something very unique about, you apparently can control air" Just to prove the point I slammed him into the side wall of the room with a satisfying thud. I decided to try something different and literally explode with air pressure in the room. The walls collapsed revealing about 20 guards and freedom but first I need to get something. I literally blew through them like a miniature tornado and as I ran I looked around to see the air around me was swirling around me as I enveloped myself in a shield of air bullets bouncing off of it. As I bust into another room I finally found my glider specially designed by me. It feels good to have it back in my hands. "Let's Get out of this place." I mumbled to no one "Here we go!" as I dropped of a 300 foot cliff my glider in my hands I flick the switch on the side of it and the wings pop out. It feels great to be flying again. Before I completely get away from this place I need to know what it's called. I fly around to what I assume is the front and but don't find anything. I hit the ground about 3 miles outside of a small town called stand. I swirl the wind around me so I'm running at 50 miles an hour or somewhere around that I've never tried to go faster than that but I assume that if I put all my energy into it I can go around the speed of a bullet train. I know for a fact I wasn't born with these powers. I constantly remember the pain of having to slowly hallow out my bones with acidic substance and the pain of all of my DNA changed to give me these powers as I got older my powers got more powerful which I didn't think they planned on. I walked to the gas station as I walked in I got plenty of looks because of my glider alone. I walked up to the cash register "Excuse me sir what year is it?" He looked at me like I was completely insane. "Kid it's 2005, why do you ask" he said back "Um…" I stuttered trying to think of a good lie "Amnesia, can barely remember my name" I said back. I could see the confusion in his eyes "Whatever kid" he said as I rushed out the door. I hid my stunned expression in my eyes. I had been in the school whatever that was for more than a hundred years. Yet somehow I was still only 15

End of chapter 1

Chapter 2 Pov (Point of view) Max

"So Max where do you expect us to go now that we're in California seeing as we don't know where we are, where the school is and, where the nearest town is." Fang said to me. Have I mentioned how much I hate him sometimes "Well lets touch down at that rest stop and see where the nearest town is."

"Well" I said "it looks like the nearest town is stand so we should head there" "but fang said "We can't leave without checking how many other towns there are around here." "Fang listen to me there aren't any other towns we are in the middle of nowhere in California." So we head to stand." "Yep" I said back to him scanning the area I made sure there was no one around "let's take off towards stand it looked like it's a ten minute fly there." When we got there it looked like a couple people were trying to mug this kid with what looked like a staff "Should we go help him out?" Fang said to me. Suddenly an extreme blast of wind hit me. "Wow that was some serious wind there." I said to fang. "Uh is anyone home, earth to fang, hello Fang are you there?" I said "Max look at the kid." "Fang, why do you want me to do that now of all times" "because I think it was him who made that gust of wind." "Well then let's get down there and find out." "Yeah because he's going to trust two complete strangers." Fang said in a sarcastic tone "And swipe that stupid smirk of your face!" I hollered at him.

End of chapter 2

Chapter 3 Pov Alex

"Well, what do we have here?" One of the thugs said to me "it looks we got our self another good catch." The other thug said to me. "Trust me you don't want to mess with me." I said "Well this one's a bit full of himself now isn't he." Ugly number one said to me." Fine come and get me" I said while ugly number two pulled a gun on me. "Ah ah ahh no ya don't." I said looking at him. Then I launched a ball of wind at him. "Oops" I said when I realized I had launched it a bit too hard. He hit the trashcan in the ally with a loud "Thud" as the other thug started to run. Hoping I didn't break his back I went to check his pulse. Thankfully he was still breathing; he was just unconscious. As I was walking away when two people walked up to me. One was a blonde girl around six feet tall probably around 16. The other was what looked like a Goth 17 year old with long black hair and a serious case of bad attitude. "Oh come on you want to mug me to don't you?" I said. "Nope not here to mug you" the girl said "Just here to ask a couple questions." "Well let's talk over some lunch I'm starving" i said to them. "I'll buy." I said holding up a large wad of cash that I had periodically stolen over the time I had been at the school. "Well let's go to lunch then." The blonde girl said to me. Man could these people eat I already had almost the whole store staring at me as they went through their third meal "Jesus how can you eat so much yet still be so thin?" I asked "I'll explain when were in a less crowded place" the Goth kid said "Ok then at least tell me your names." I said "Ok then, I'm Fang." Said the Goth kid "And I'm max." said the blonde girl "I'm Alex" I said "so what do you want with me?" I asked. "Well" said max "we saw what you did in that alley and we were wondering if you could help us." "With what?" I said back. "Let's finish eating then well explain" "whatever you weirdoes. Hurry up and finish eating." I said. About a half hour later we were headed to the country side by taxi. Once we were about 20 miles from Stand. "So, it's time for you to explain" I said as they were taking off their jackets even though it was around twenty degrees out "What are you doing?" I asked "Explaining." said Max. I saw what looked like a brown feather poking out from her back and on Fang's back I saw what looked like feathers black as midnight. "What?" I said. "Don't run away okay." Max said to me. Now I had seen plenty of freaky stuff in my time in that place but this, I didn't know whether to be scared or amazed.

Chapter 4 Pov Max

I couldn't help but chuckle as I saw Alex's expression as I unfurled my wings. "You..." he stuttered "You have wings." He said amazement on his face "Uh, Yeah" Max said "Thanks for not running away by the way." "Oh I've seen plenty of freaky stuff from where I came from." he said back "Where did you come from exactly?" Max asked

Chapter 5 Pov Alex

"I don't know" I said "somewhere up in the mountains, why do you ask?" "Because we're looking for something." Fang said cryptic as always "Now that I've seen what you can do let me show you what I can do." I said as I prepared to launch myself into the air. "Trust me this well surprise you"

Chapter 5 Pov max

"Holy." Fang said as the kid launched himself around 300 feet in the air and came down. "well you have something very different about you" I said "yeah and that's not all" he said back


End file.
